


Chloroforme

by Himeneka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bastardized Medical Procedures, M/M, Sérieusement les enfants n'essayez pas ça chez vous, Translation, Unsafe Stupid Things
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himeneka/pseuds/Himeneka
Summary: “Geta-boshi. Je sais que tu es probablement occupé à des choses importantes, mais… Imaginons que j’aie besoin de chloroforme. Où est-ce que je pourrais en trouver? Juste au cas où.”-----Day 3 of UraIchi Week: Different Language (French)





	Chloroforme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Adain (pocketTherapist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketTherapist/gifts).
  * A translation of [Chloroform](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321297) by [Lady Adain (pocketTherapist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketTherapist/pseuds/Lady%20Adain). 



> I've been wanting to post for UraIchi Week and make a gift to Lady Adain for a long while, here came the occasion to combine both with laziness :D  
> \--  
> Comme Nekromika sur (Un)Geküsst , je dois admettre qu'il est étrange d'écrire en français quand on a pris l'habitude d'écrire en anglais - c'est la première fois que je le fais ici, et il y a des chances que ce soit la dernière. Enjoy!

Kisuke est en train d’établir laborieusement son inventaire lorsque le téléphone sonne ― pas celui de la boutique, non, son téléphone _personnel._ Il s’arrête alors qu’il est en train de fouiller une boîte de bonbons et d’appareils électroniques, assez longtemps pour récupérer son téléphone et le presser contre son oreille.

“Urahara Kisuke.”

La voix à l’autre bout du fil est inattendue ― non qu’il puisse jamais l’oublier.

“Geta-boshi. Je sais que tu es probablement occupé à des choses importantes, mais… Imaginons que j’aie besoin de chloroforme. Où est-ce que je pourrais en trouver? Juste au cas où.”

Kisuke s’installe sur ses talons et s’efforce d’y réfléchir. Il ne devrait pas être surpris, mais Kurosaki Ichigo a l’habitude de prendre de court même ceux qui le connaissent le mieux. Ou qui le _connaissaient,_ plus exactement. Cela fait largement plus d’un an que les pouvoirs du jeune homme se sont dissipés et qu’Isshin a _aimablement suggéré_ qu’il serait pour le mieux que Kisuke s’abstienne d’intervenir dans la vie d’Ichigo.

Kisuke n’a même pas discuté cette décision, pas vraiment. Bien _sûr_ qu’il serait pour le mieux que Kisuke retourne tranquillement dans l’ombre. C’est donc précisément ce qu’il a fait, faisant abstraction du pincement de regret de son cœur et se tournant résolument vers d’autres perspectives d’intérêt, laissant le garçon qu’il a traîné dans une guerre retourner à une vie normale.

Et maintenant Ichigo le contacte, pour demander du chloroforme, entre toutes choses. Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à “une vie normale”, pour Kisuke.

Il se balance sur ses talons, se passe une main sur le visage. Il a du chloroforme, _bien sûr_ ; c’est un peu plus facile à obtenir que certains des anesthésiques plus modernes, et Kisuke est peut-être un Shinigami de rang capitaine, mais même lui ne se risquerait pas à susciter la colère de Ryuken en piochant dans les réserves de l’hôpital.

Ce n’est pas qu’il soit sceptique sur les raisons qu’Ichigo pourrait avoir d’en demander, c’est juste que… le contact soudain l’a secoué, comme peu de choses en sont capables. Néanmoins, il se redresse et se dirige vers _l’autre_ salle de stockage, celle verrouillée par kido et absolument pas pour les articles destinés à être revendus.

“Où es tu ? Je suppose que tu en as besoin immédiatement.”

Il y a un rire un peu embarrassé à l’autre bout de la ligne.

“Oui, si tu as le temps.”

Comme si Kisuke n’aurait pas laissé tomber ce qu’il fait pour accourir au moindre soupçon qu’Ichigo désire sa présence. Il a toujours été bien trop enclin à se mettre en quatre pour quiconque fait preuve de la moindre gentillesse envers lui, même quand il sait que cela n’a rien de personnel, que ce n’est pas _juste pour lui_ , c’est juste comme ça qu’est Ichigo.

Le temps que Kisuke atteigne l’entrepôt abandonné aux confins de la ville ― dans la direction opposée à l’ancien repaire des Vizards, il note ― tout reste d’amusement face au comportement d’Ichigo a disparu, pour être remplacé par un sentiment d’urgence qui grandit lentement et accélère les pas de Kisuke jusqu’à une allure qui pourrait être due à de la hâte.  

En dépit de tous les scénarios qu’il a pu envisager, il ne s’attendait pas à trouver Ichigo devant un théâtre d’opération pour chirurgie improvisée, pile au milieu de la vaste pièce. Il y a une lampe, inutilement brillante, et une simple table de métal, accompagnée d’un fauteuil à roulettes qui tient lieu de porte-instruments.

Il y a aussi un homme sur la table, pratiquement inconscient, mais comme ce n’est pas une menace, Kisuke l’ignore en faveur d’Ichigo. Il se dépêche de le rejoindre, là où il est en train de nettoyer soigneusement un jeu d’outils qu’il ne devrait probablement pas avoir. L’adolescent lève les yeux et lui offre un sourire rapide de bienvenue, inconscient ou insouciant de l’effet qu’il a sur son aîné. Intérieurement, Kisuke scrute Ichigo, le compare à la dernière fois qu’il l’a vu, épuisé et mélancolique, mais en paix avec son propre sacrifice. Il n’a pas perdu de muscles, et ses cheveux ont poussés suffisamment pour qu’il puisse les attacher en catogan. Il a bonne mine, en fait ― moins courbé sous le poids de sa fatigue et de ses soucis. Peut-être qu’Isshin avait raison, pour une fois.

Gardant cela à l’esprit, Kisuke incline la tête en guise de salut et pose la petite bouteille d’anesthésique devant Ichigo, puis recule de deux pas, pensant se retirer de la situation en dépit des hameçons qui semblent s’être plantés quelque part dans sa poitrine et le tirent vers l’avant.

Ichigo ne le quitte pas des yeux, ce petit sourire encore sur les lèvres.

“Merci, Geta-boshi. Combien je te dois?”

L’éventail est sorti presque avant que Kisuke n’y prête attention, et fait signe à Ichigo d’oublier l’affaire alors même que l’adolescent s’apprête à plonger la main dans sa poche.

“Non, un paiement n’est pas nécessaire, Kurosaki-kun. C’est bien le moins que nous puissions… que je puisse faire pour toi.”

L’affirmation vient peut-être avec un peu plus de sincérité qu’il n’en avait l’intention, mais cela en vaut la peine pour la manière dont les yeux d’Ichigo s’écarquillent et ses joues rougissent un peu. Puis le rouquin se secoue et saisis la fiole de chloroforme, se tournant de nouveau vers la table. Kisuke s’approche en dépit de lui-même, et ses mots suivants s’échappent sans sa permission.

“Y a-t-il le moindre service que cet humble boutiquier puisse te rendre, Kurosaki-kun?”

Ichigo lui jette un regard distrait, et Kisuke fait de son mieux pour émaner la sincérité et la sollicitude. Il semble que cela fonctionne assez bien, et Ichigo lui offre un autre sourire alors qu’il hoche la tête et se retourne vers son patient.

“Va te laver les mains et découpe le tissu autour de la plaie. La balle est encore dans l’épaule ; je pense qu’elle est probablement logée contre l’omoplate. En temps ordinaire, je la laisserais là où elle est, mais c’est trop près du nerf supra-scapulaire pour mon confort, et relativement peu profond. Je pense que ça guérira mieux si je la retire.”

Kisuke lui obéit sans dire un mot, l’amusement faisant frémir ses lèvres alors qu’il regarde Ichigo se prolonger dans cette concentration intense qu’il n’avait encore observé chez lui qu’au combat. En quelques instants, il est (plus ou moins) attentivement en train de surveiller les constantes vitales de l’homme et de lui agiter la bouteille de chloroforme sous le nez s’il donne le moindre signe de vouloir se réveiller.

Ichigo lui a adressé un regard sévère lorsqu’il a suggéré de simplement assommer l’homme d’un bon coup sur la tête, c’est donc probablement encore moins sûr que ce qu’ils font en ce moment.

Seigneur, Ryuken les tuerait tous les deux s’il savait quel outrage ils font à la médecine moderne.

Le temps que tout soit stérilisé pour la millième fois et que le dernier point de suture soit posé, Kisuke a un nouveau respect pour les mains sûres d’Ichigo et sa calme détermination. Assassiner est une chose, mais c’est entièrement différent de réparer quelqu’un.

Honnêtement, les ordres à mi-voix d’Ichigo et sa concentration sans faille lui rappellent plus Unohana que Kisuke ne le souhaiterait. Il ne peut décider si c’est plus terrifiant ou attirant.

Enfin, tout est fait, et Ichigo prend un moment pour se relaxer, fatigué mais satisfait, adossé à un mur et reposant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux. Kisuke se joint à lui, jette un œil aux alentours pour y chercher une excuse à son départ, pour expliquer ou excuser sa présence, mais dès qu’il ouvre la bouche ― sans doute pour en sortir une sottise ― Ichigo l’épingle de son seul regard, et Kisuke se fige. Tout ce qu’il pourrait dire semble soudain inadéquat devant une telle expression.

Ichigo détourne les yeux, appuie la tête contre le mur.

“Tu sais, juste après, j’ai essayé de passer te voir. Je pensais, je ne sais pas, je suppose que Rukia serait encore là, ou quelque chose comme ça, et que nous pourrions au moins discuter. Mais à la place, il n’y avait rien. Tu n’étais même pas là, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais j’imagine qu’après cela, j’ai juste compris. J’avais besoin de me reprendre et de gérer, tu sais, surmonter et prendre un nouveau départ ?”

Kisuke fronce les sourcils. Il n’avait pas réalisé du tout qu’Ichigo était passé, avait cru que leur sauveur essayait de rompre avec son passé pour mieux se concentrer sur son présent. Il a parfois vu Chad et Orihime et même Uryuu depuis, donc il avait supposé qu’Ichigo avait choisi de ne pas se joindre à eux. En regardant le jeune homme maintenant, Kisuke se rends compte que ça n’a pas été tout à fait le cas.

L’idée d’Ichigo essayant de se réajuster à la vie civile après avoir combattu dans une guerre serre le cœur de Kisuke, qui frémit de désarroi. Comment est-il supposé _régler_ ce problème ?

Ichigo doit sentir son moment de panique, parce que son regard se porte de nouveau sur Kisuke. Il ne peut le soutenir, n’essaie même pas, incline juste la tête pour que son chapeau puisse dissimuler ses yeux dans son ombre. Peut-être qu’Ichigo saura le lire comme l’excuse qu’il n’arrive pas à articuler.

“Ça a été un peu difficile, par moment. Après tellement de temps à me battre, retourner à ne rien faire n’était pas vraiment… Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Alors j’ai juste cherché la bagarre, je suppose. Et puis une fois, j’ai remis l’épaule de l’un de mes adversaires. Après, j’ai à peine tourné la tête et j’avais une tripotée d’idiots me demandant de les rafistoler. Aucune idée de ce que faisait celui-ci pour se faire tirer dessus, mais je vais certainement l’engueuler pour ça.”

Kisuke ris à cette image, Ichigo apportant sa touche personnelle à la sérénité d’Unohana, et il n’est pas déçu. L’homme reçoit une sévère semonce, et semble plus pâle d’avoir affronté l’ire d’Ichigo que de sa perte de sang. Ichigo le laisse partir sous une volée d’imprécations, d’instructions pour les soins de sa blessure, d’insultes, et de conseils diététiques pour se refaire une santé.

Il devrait partir, maintenant. Retourner à sa boutique, à son silence et à sa solitude. Mais se tenir debout aux côtés d’Ichigo, l’aider à nettoyer et désinfecter l’endroit (encore une fois), leurs épaules se touchant occasionnellement… Cela résonne juste. Le silence ici est confortable ― il n’a pas besoin de chercher des mots ou de se cacher sous des airs de façade ou de prétendre être autre chose que le monstre qu’il est. Ichigo a toujours aisément accepté ceux qu’il compte parmi ses amis, et Kisuke espère (prie pour) faire partie de ce cercle.

Avec une inspiration prudente, il fait une autre offre.

“Est-ce que Kurosaki-kun aimerait revenir à la boutique pour prendre un thé ?”

Le sourire qu’Ichigo lui donne en retour est éblouissant, à couper le souffle dans tout son éclat, et Kisuke ne veut rien d’autre que de passer sa vie à courir après.

 


End file.
